


The Big Five (AKA The Time the TARDIS Saved Her Doctor...Again)

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth would the Doctor be friends with a big game hunter? The TARDIS, of course. Missing scene from between Pond Life and Dinosaurs on a Spaceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Five (AKA The Time the TARDIS Saved Her Doctor...Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://jigowatts.tumblr.com/post/31331746136/i-have-a-question-why-would-the-doctor-befriend) by Jigowatt on Tumblr.

It's so quiet without the Ponds.

Fire surfing, recording studios, inappropriate gestures with fire pokers...but so quiet. Dangerously quiet.

She thinks of the last time he was alone. Thinks of the Cybermen, a planet that looked a lot like Dubai. Thinks of Adelaide.

He needs someone. No. He needs to save someone. In order to save himself.

Earth. 1902. Africa. A man chasing his own death in the form of the Big Five.

He needs saving from the past that haunts him. The animals need saving from the indiscriminate snick of his rifle.

Yes, she thinks.

This will do nicely.


End file.
